Administration of intravenous solutions and the like for patient healthcare is typically effected through the use of solution containers having one or more access ports, some of which are sealed by pierceable membrane elements. Such pierceable membranes act to seal the contents of the container until access is required, with the membrane being pierceable through the use of a piercing member such as a spike of an associated tubing set or a hypodermic needle. The piercing member can be manipulated to penetrate the membrane, thereby fluidly connecting the hollow interior of the piercing member with the interior of the container. Flow of liquid through the access port, via the piercing member, is thus provided in a convenient and efficient fashion.
In order to avoid contamination of the solution within a container, the pierceable membrane of a container is typically provided with a suitable overcap or closure which covers the membrane and seals it against contamination prior to the juncture at which the contents of the container are to be used. Of course, the provision of such a protective closure adds to the manufacturing cost of the container. Additionally, the protective closure can be subject to inadvertent damage attendant to handling of the container, which can impair the sealing integrity of the closure and thus render the container unsuitable for use.
The present invention is directed to an improved access port element having a pierceable membrane, and an integral protective cover which facilitates efficient and economical use thereof, with the port element configured to maintain its sealing integrity attendant to normal handling and use of the container.